


Happily Ever After

by Bionerd2Point0



Series: The Feelings of Life [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Capes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, M/M, Mild Angst, Omega Tim Drake, Slice of Life, Toaster the Cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionerd2Point0/pseuds/Bionerd2Point0
Summary: A couple slice-of-life shorts set in Feelings of Life.Ch. 1 - ToasterCh. 2 - Bright Futures
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: The Feelings of Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617892
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	1. Toaster the Attention Hog

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks!! You can thank Marudny_Robot for prompting Toaster the attention-hog, but txbookeater was the one who convinced me to actually post all of these shorts (otherwise I would have just sat on them forever and wondered if I should or not lol). 
> 
> None of these are in chronological order, but this chapter is set vaguely after Feeling of Hope. 
> 
> Wishing you all a very merry Christmas!!

Jason frowned down at his hand. His empty hand. His empty hand that had been holding Tim’s hand a moment ago.

Tim’s hand that was now busy scritching Toaster under the chin.

The cat leveled Jason with half-lidded eyes, clearly pleased with herself at having won this battle.

Tim cooed, brushing his hand over her head and rubbing behind her ears until she started purring.

This was date night, damnit. The one night of the week that Jason got Tim all to himself, and he was having to share his boyfriend’s attention with his own damn cat.

Not one to give up easily, Jason slid his arm around Tim’s shoulders and settled in. He could play the long game.

Toaster fell asleep before long, too weak to resist the pull with Tim’s constant affection.

The couple on screen of whatever movie Tim had picked were getting handsy, and Jason chose that moment to lean down and press a kiss beneath Tim’s ear.

Tim’s breath hitched, and he tilted his head, giving Jason more room to move, letting him suck a mark against his scent gland. One hand was in Tim’s hair, pulling in just the right way to get him breathless.

Tim twisted, trying to catch Jason’s lips, but Jason stubbornly moved down his neck, working him up.

“Fuck,” Tim whispered, panting against the onslaught.

Smirking to himself, Jason licked a stripe up Tim’s throat, settling his mouth just beneath his ear again.

“Shoo, off! Move!”

It took him a second to realize that Tim was talking to Toaster, not him, then Tim was straddling his lap, mouth pressed tightly against Jason’s as he poured all his pent up arousal into him.

Jason cracked an eye open, smug satisfaction filling him as he saw Toaster glowering at them from the floor.

She might win the occasional battle, but the war would go to Jason.


	2. Bright Futures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by the lovely Frantic_Vampire!! This is set some time after Feeling of Love. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jason stared down at the box in his hand. The box that had been sitting innocently on the bathroom counter until ten seconds ago when he picked it up, curious.

“Hey Hun?” he called out to Tim, taking one step out of the bathroom, eyes still glued on the box. “Why is there a box of pregnancy tests in the bathroom?”

He finally managed to tear his eyes away from the box and located Tim, who was staring at him like a deer in the headlights, the pile of laundry laying forgotten in front of him.

“Babe?”

“I haven’t–I don’t know. I just. There’s.” He gulped. “I don’t feel… Right.”

The pieces fit together slow as molasses, giving Jason an answer he’d already known but hadn’t wanted to acknowledge. “You… You think…?”

Tim nodded choppily. “Yeah. Maybe.”

His heart did some funny gymnastics, and Jason couldn’t stop the smile from splitting his face if he tried. “Maybe?”

Tim grinned cautiously, some of the anxiety leaking out of his shoulders. “Uh huh.”

“Maybe baby?”

Tim laughed, and Jason closed the distance between them, pulling his mate into his arms.

“Maybe baby,” Tim agreed, leaning up to press his forehead against Jason’s.

“Guess we better find out for sure then, huh?”

Tim nodded, biting his lip as he accepted the box. “Five minutes?”

Jason pressed a searing kiss to Tim’s lips, then let him go. “Two minutes, then get your ass back out here so we can wait together.”

Tim laughed, ducking out from Jason’s embrace to skip his way towards the bathroom.

What followed was the longest five minutes of his life. He never believed in happy endings, but this one had found him and he wasn’t about to let it go.


End file.
